1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate grill system and more particularly pertains to providing removable grilling capabilities to the rear of a vehicle, the system having a self leveling feature and a self stopping feature, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grilling systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, grilling systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing portable grilling capabilities through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,913 issued Mar. 9, 2004 to LeDuc relates to a Swingable Apparatus attachable to a Vehicle for Transporting a Cooking Device and Permitting Access to the Vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,418 issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Loving relates to a Transportable Extendable/Retractable Barbeque Grill. U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,286 issued Mar. 12, 2002 to Davis relates to a Barbeque Mounting Assembly for Vehicles. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,414 issued Nov. 26, 1996 to Ogawa relates to an Articulated Robot.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tailgate grill system that allows for providing removable grilling capabilities to the rear of a vehicle, the system having a self leveling feature and a self stopping feature, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the tailgate grill system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing removable grilling capabilities to the rear of a vehicle, the system having a self leveling feature and a self stopping feature, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tailgate grill system which can be used for providing removable grilling capabilities to the rear of a vehicle, the system having a self leveling feature and a self stopping feature, all in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.